


Can we keep a secret?

by Rei_Amakata



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, NatsuSyo & Otoya/Nanami as side dishes, Oblivious MasaToki, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Tokiya drooling over Masato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Amakata/pseuds/Rei_Amakata
Summary: Tokiya and Masato have been in a top class secret relationship. They don't dare tell their bandmates about it, as they don't want to risk troubling the Agency as some already have.Will hiding in the shadows work for them? That's what they believe in, in spite of what the risk of Tokiya sneaking into Masato's room may represent.





	Can we keep a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give this ship some love and ended up drooling over Masa through the eyes of Tokiyan. Forgive me.  
> My first work in this fandom, so I hope you'll go easy on me. Enjoy the reading and thanks for dedicating your time to this one!

They have been sitting in silence for more than just a while, with more than a few inches separating them and more than one activity diverting their attention from each other when Tokiya gets distracted from his own reading task. His eyes are attracted to the man who meditates on top of a cushion on the floor; and he guesses it's the soft, musical sound of breathing steadily getting heavier what calls his attention, bringing his eyes away from the open book in his hands. Tokiya doesn't mind the unintended interruption. Instead, he allows his sight to do as it pleases, and observes the peaceful figure before him.

They haven't spoken much since he sneaked into this hotel room, careful to the utmost not to let anyone catch him. They have been hiding their relationship from everyone. It isn't pleasant, and it isn't as though they don't trust their colleagues either. But the both of them have witnessed the trouble Shining Agency had to go through while trying to dismiss the rather truthful rumors about Syo and Natsuki being more than childhood friends and bandmates; they know Otoya is on the route to succeed them, having just recently confessed his obvious feelings for Nanami-san. Tokiya doesn't plan to run the risk of committing the same mistake. Luckily, he has fallen for a like-minded person who tries to be as careful as him. He doubts they will be found out. And he secretly enjoys being in this sort of surreptitious relationship with a man he holds in great esteem. It feels as though they share a common, private world only the two of them seem to understand. 

Tokiya knows that is the reason why he has risked coming to his lover's room tonight. It's the same reason why he has placed his not-as-enchanting book down on his lap and is now giving himself the privilege to watch.

It's been a long evening, and they are both tired and energized by a spectacular concert they, along with their Starish fellows, successfully pulled off. Luckily, watching Hijirikawa as he meditates lulls him—more efficiently than the book has done so far.

Before he knows, Tokiya is lost in a state of contemplation as well. Sitting on the bed, distant from the spot on the floor which supports Hijirikawa, his body and hands are unable to reach out to the other—and he doesn't mean to disturb his practice either. That being so, he simply allows his gaze to caress the precious features from the distance. His stare entertains itself as it fixes on the delicate mole under Hijirikawa's eye, the neatly cut hair that outlines his face, the soft lips that form a straight line in spite of being relaxed by every deep breath that is being taken in. Tokiya is in awe, as though this is the first time they have met. He does not—he can not—get over the realization of just how handsome Hijirikawa is. It goes beyond the delicate features highlighted by the traditional elements Hijirikawa keeps as part of his identity. It has to do with something that comes from within his soul, like music flowing from guitar chords or piano keys, hammers and strings. It is something Tokiya likes to believe he is the only one who can see and feel and admire to a degree no one else would ever be capable of.

Almost unconsciously, he inserts a bookmark between the pages he has already forgotten about, and closes the book, setting it aside. His eyes haven't really moved from the enthralling silhouette he is so enchanted by. Now that he has officially given up on his reading, Tokiya allows himself to be a little more daring and lets his gaze travel down the smooth lines of Hijirikawa's neck, a path that inevitably leads to the V-shaped opening of his pajama shirt. It makes Tokiya think about the way Hijirikawa looks when he's actually wearing a kimono, and that thought sends a rush of blood to his cheeks, at the same time that his heart flutters and many parts of his body quiver. He doesn't want to disrupt Hijirikawa's moment of peace (he knows just how much the two of them appreciate letting the calmness wash away the thrill of performing on stage so that they can come back to their natural states and rest), but the more he watches, the more he suddenly desires.

He has gone from contemplation to craving, and he doesn't even know how that happened.

Before, when he decided to sneak into Hijirikawa's room, he told himself it would be just for some minutes. He wanted to feel that soothing feeling he only feels when he is beside his partner. Now, he isn't sure he wants to go back to his empty hotel room. Sitting by himself in Hijirikawa's bed feels too lonely already.

He wants more of his presence. And a bit of his touch.

"You're agitated, Ichinose. What is the matter?", Hijirikawa asks in a calm tone, eyes still closed, posture unchanged.

Tokiya widens his gaze, surprised by the way he is caught. He should have known better than to underestimate the ability Hijirikawa has to feel the energies surrounding him. And to feel  _ him _ .

"Nothing," he answers, sounding somewhat under his breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

Hijirikawa opens his eyes, slowly, as if he is awakening from a pleasant dream.

"Not to worry. I was able to meditate enough."

Their eyes meet, and in the comfortable silence they are used to, unspoken words are traded. 

Tokiya decides he is going to stay. Hijirikawa's blue stare tells him he is welcomed, lest he wants the safety of his single room.

"In that case, will you join me in bed?" He demands with a light smile.

He is not oblivious to the shade of pink that seems to suddenly cover Hijirikawa's cheeks.

"I suppose it would be rude to decline," Hijirikawa adds a smile to his response that lives up to the one he was given.

He climbs onto the bed, and Tokiya is quick to offer him some shelter in his arms. There are less than a few inches separating them now, and no activity to divert them from one another.

They kiss, once, twice, a silent agreement prompting their mouths to come together as many times as they wish. Then, as if to oppose such an encounter, their eyelids begin to feel heavy. They yawn between kisses and laugh discreetly as they do.

"Hijirikawa-san," Tokiya calls, then shakes his head lightly and chooses an intimate tone to go with his correction, "I mean, Masato… I think we're both exhausted, aren't we?"

They laugh again, softly, the kind of hushed laughter that means to protect their secret.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Hijirikawa says so staring at him with fondness. It makes Tokiya avert his gaze for a fraction of a second and try to believe he's hiding his bashful look with that. 

Then he pulls Hijirikawa closer, cuddling with him.

"So, good night it is?" Tokiya presses a kiss to Hijirikawa's earlobe. He could go on, but his brains are sending messages to his body saying it needs to shut down for now.

All the dancing and singing and celebrating afterward would take its toll on them eventually. Tokiya accepts defeat and settles with kissing Hijirikawa's neck before turning around to switch off the lights.

"Good night it is," Hijirikawa replies after a while, voice faint with sleepiness.

This time, he's the one to reach out to Tokiya and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sleep well, Tokiya."

"You too, Masato." He whispers and makes sure he's keeping the other in a warm embrace before closing his eyes.

When Tokiya realizes he has fallen asleep at some point, it's morning already and he's supposed to sneak back into his own room.

* * *

The moment the door of Tokiya's room closes after him, a circle of six people forms at the end of the corridor, all six of them having just stepped out of the hiding spot at the corner of the said corridor.

They exchange looks, some shocked, some knowing, some embarrassed. Then, the long-haired blonde among them clears his throat and says in a low tone, "You owe me a meal, Ikki."

His mouth still hanging open from what they have just witnessed, Otoya takes a second to respond. His mind—like those of all of them—is slowly processing the sight of Tokiya tiptoeing from Hijirikawa's room to his own. They couldn't ignore the infatuated smile on his lips—a smile none of them had ever seen in Tokiya's face.

"How did you know, Ren?", Otoya asks in a whisper.

"I didn't. I just guessed. I've known Hijirikawa for a long time, after all."

"Aww aren't they cute, though!?" Natsuki beams and hugs Syo while he's at that.

"Oi, Natsuki! Cut that out! You don't want to get us all in trouble again, do you?"

"Love definitely has been in the air, " Ren points out with a sigh. "Too bad Ikki was faster than me and stole Little Lamb's heart."

The comment makes both Otoya and Haruka blush.

"I guess that means we all need to be more careful now?" Cecil offers.

They agree with a nod.

"Fine, let's go have breakfast then. I'm hella hungry!" Syo puts his hands on his belly to emphasize his complaint.

"I was just wondering… Are we gonna ask them about it? Or tell them we know?" 

"I-I don't think that's a good idea, Otoya-kun."

"She's right, Ikki. Let them be for now. They will tell us when they're ready." 

The six of them exchange conspiratorial looks, then head to the room where they are supposed to have breakfast.

Minutes later, the two lovebirds emerge from their rooms at the same time, as though they had it rehearsed.

"Good morning," Tokiya says, sounding as detached as one can sound. 

"Good morning, Ichinose-san," Masato replies just as carefully. Then, as he steps ahead and gets closer to Tokiya, he asks, in a lower tone, "Have you made it safely back to your room?"

"Yes. No one saw me."

They exchange a small smile. Walking side by side, Tokiya even goes as far as to let their fingers brush for a moment. Then he returns to his cautious mode, and so does Masato.

"They may be having breakfast already," Tokiya adds. "You slept more than usual."

"I suppose I felt so comfortable that my body decided it deserved an extended rest." 

"I'm glad to hear that."

As Tokiya says so, they approach the elevators. Masato goes for the button, then stops.

"Do you think they will find out?"

"Don't worry. We're good at keeping secrets," Tokiya assures him, pressing the button in his stead.

Soon, they hop in the elevator, savoring the last few minutes of their privacy before they need to front again. 

As they do, they're certain that they are the only ones who know about their little secret world. 

And, to an extent, they're right.


End file.
